My Dearest
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Kumpulan side story dari For the Dearest. Chap 11: The Warm Snow. Rangiku PoV. Rangiku membenci salju karena perasaan dingin membuatnya teringat akan bayinya yg meninggal. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan salju yg hangat.
1. Dried Persimmon Passion

Mina... ini mini series yang kusa buat dari side story dari For the Dearest. Selamat membaca...XD

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

**My Dearest**

(Dried Persimmon Passion)

Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou termuda sepanjang sejarah gotei tiga belas, anak jenius yang berhasil lulus academy dalam waktu tersingkat, dan shinigami termuda yang berhasil mengaktifkan bankainya, ternyata sangat membenci dried persimmon.

Bagaimana sang taichou berambut putih nan imut, putra Rangiku dan Gin yang sangat menyukai dried persimmon ini, bisa sangat membenci dried persimmon? Ternyata semua itu berawal dari ketika Toushiro masih dalam kandungan Rangiku.

_Flash back... _

Tengah malam, Ketika Rangiku mengandung Toushiro lima bulan... Gin tertidur sangat pulas di samping wanita berambut pirang yang perutnya mulai terlihat bulat itu. Rangiku tidak bisa tertidur karena sesuatu. Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam tidak bisa tidur, Rangiku memutuskan untuk membangunkan Gin.

"Gin... Gin..." panggil Rangiku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh shinigami berambut silver yang tidur di sampingnya, "Uh'uh... ada apa Ran?" tanya Gin dengan suara mengantuk. Mata masih tertutup, tapi matanya memang selalu tertutup ding.

"Gin, aku mau dried persimmon," kata Rangiku dengan suara manja sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang menonjol, "Uh? kita kan masih mempunyai persedian dried persimmon. Ran, Kau makan itu saja ya," kata Gin lembut kepada wanita yang akan menjadi ibu bagi anaknya.

"Itu sudah habis, Gin," jawab Rangiku dengan nada manja. Lalu Gin terbelalak, menampakkan mata emeraldnya. Gin menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Tapi, aku baru saja membelinya pagi, dan tadi siang masih ada satu keranjang besar penuh, kau tidak mungkin menghabisakannya dalam satu hari kan?"

"Tapi , aku memang sudah menghabiskannya, Gin," kata Rangiku sambil memasang puppy eyes kepada Gin, "dan aku mau dried persimmon sekarang, Gin" kata Rangiku denga suara memohon dan manja.

Mata Gin berdenyit mendengar permintaan Rangiku, "Ran..." kata Gin ragu-ragu, lalu kemudian dia memeluk pundak Rangiku dan memeluknya kedadanya, "Kau tahu, sekarang tengah malam. Besok saja ya," kata Gin dengan suara lembut sambil mengelus-elus Rangiku.

Tapi kemudian Rangiku mendorong Gin hingga ia terjatuh dari atas kasur, "Tapi aku mau sekarang Gin, mau sekarang... sekarang... sekarang... " teriak Rangiku. Gin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bersyukur mereka tidak tinggal di tengah pemukiman, kalau tidak sekarang ini tetangga-tetangga mereka pasti sudah marah-marah menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

"Ran... dengar aku dulu, aku tidak yakin masih ada yang menjual dried persimmon tengah malam," kata Gin mencoba menenangkan Rangiku, 'kecuali yang jualan itu kuntilanak atau sebangsanya, tunggu... ini Soul Society, yang kaya begitu mana ada,' tambah Gin dalam hati, "aku janji begitu matahari terbit aku akan mencarikan dried persimmon untukmu."

"Ga mau... pokoknya aku mau sekarang, apa kau mau anak kita pas lahir ileran," teriak Rangiku. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang bulat.

"Uh'uh... tentu saja aku tidak mau," kata Gin pelan sambil merinding membayangkan ketika bayi mereka lahir akan ada bekas iler membekas di pipinya. (bayangin aja Toushiro ada bekas iler di pipinya, ga banget kan *plak*)

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawakan aku dried persimmon," teriak Rangiku lebih kencang dari sebelumnya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. Lalu dengan spontan, Gin berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, uh'uh... telinganya.

_End flash back..._

Itulah sejarah yang melatar belakangi kenapa Toushiro sangat membenci dried persimmon. karena semasa dalam kandungan terlalu banyak sari-sari dried persimmon yang mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Toushiro menjadi overdosis dried persimmon. Dan begitu ia lahir, jadilah Toushiro yang seperti sekarang ini. Membenci dried persimmon karena Rangiku terlalu banyak telalu banyak dried persimmon waktu mengandung dirinya.

~Dried Persimmon Passion End~

Garing? Amad sangad... dan kusa sadar itu... *plak - kalau begitu jangan publish*

Setelah ini mungkin, masih akan ada side story lainya yang ga kalah garingnya dengan yang ini... dan kusa masih nekad mau updet mini series ini...XD

Mind to review?

-Kusanagi-


	2. Dear Kota Karakura

Hai... ketemu lagi dengan fic gaje kusanagi

Kali ini kusa mau mencoba menulis fic ini dengan gaya bercerita yang berbeda, semoga berhasil... hag hag hag...XD

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo. Kalau BLEACH punya kusa, Gin dan Rangiku pasti orang tua Toushiro

**Dear Kota Karakura**

Dear kota Karakura. Hari ini sang surya tak menunjukan rupanya. Bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan tetes air jatuh dan terhempas ke bumi. Bagaikan symphoni lagu yang tak berirama.

Dear kota Karakura. Hari ini seorang bocah kecil berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Sedangkan tangan kecilnya menggenggam batang payung biru. Berlari, menuju ayah dan apartement kecil yang ia huni berdua.

Musim dingin (Toushiro), itulah arti nama bocah kecil itu. Nama yang sama di saat ia terlahir, hadiah pertama yang ia dapat dari orang yang paling menyayanginya. Hadiah terindah yang akan selalu ia bawa, di hidup dan matinya.

Emerald, itulah warna yang dimiliki bocah kecil itu. Warna mata yang di dapat dari ayah yang di sayanginya, warna mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Dan ketika warna indah matanya bertemu dengan mata lainnya, langkah kaki kecil sang bocah kecil terhenti, terpaku menatap mata emerald yang juga tertuju padanya, memelas dan memohon.

Dear kota Karakura. Apakah salju turun dimusim hujan? Kenapa ada segumpal salju putih di tengah hempasan air hujan, dan mengigil? Ah... itu bukan segumpal salju. Itu adalah kucing kecil putih yang kedinginan di tengah hujan.

Dear kota Karakura. Apakah udara sangat dingin dimusim hujan? Kenapa angin berhembus begitu dingin menerpa tubuh bocah berpayung biru itu, hingga mengigil? Ah... bocah itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan anak kucing itu. Begitu putih murni bagai salju di pagi hari.

Bocah kecil berpayung biru mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tubuh kecil gumpalan salju itu. Tubuh kecil yang begitu rentan, menggigil kedinginan.

Kucing kecil di tengah hujan mendekati dan mendekati tangan kecil yang terulur untuknya. Tangan kecil yang begitu nyaman, sangat hangat.

Dear kota Karakura. Bocah kecil berpayung biru berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan langkah gembira. Ia tidak lagi berjalan sendiri. Segumpal salju kecil bersembunyi di tudung jaket hitamnya menemani langkahnya.

Dear kota Karakura. Kucing kecil berbulu bagai salju tertidur dengan sangat nyaman. Ia tidak lagi kendinginan di tengah hujan. Seorang bocah kecil berpayung biru melindunginya.

~H~

Hayah... aneh... aneh...

Ini pertama kalinya kusa nulis dengan gaya penulisan kaya begitu...

Bagaimana menurut reader?

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Two Shiro

Fic ini kusa persembahkan untuk eX-sErvanT renziev9x'y yang udah bersedia nyumbangin idenya untuk cerita ini...

Dan tak lupa untuk Shignorina Schiffer (semoga kesialan anda tidak berlanjut...XD)

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo. Kalau BLEACH punya kusa, Gin dan Rangiku pasti orang tua Toushiro

**Two Shiro**

"Miau..." emerald bertemu dengan emerald. Kedua mata emerald Toushiro terpaku pada kedua mata besar dan imut berwarna emerald lainnya, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan memelas. Itu adalah mata seekor kucing kecil berusia tiga bulan yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Anak kucing itu adalah kucing jenis anggora berbulu putih bagaikan salju, dan bermata emerald bagaikan batu jambrut yang telah diasah, berkilauan dengan indah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Toushiro mengambil kucing imut itu, memasukkannya ke dalam tudung kaos hitamnya, dan membawanya pulang.

~H~

"Miau... miau..." kucing kecil itu berguling-guling dengan imut diatas futon Toushiro, sementara sang pemilik futon bermain dengan telapak kaki pink dan sesekali mengelus-elus perutnya. Sekarang ini Gin sedang tidak ada di apartement. Kalau tidak, Toushiro tidak akan membiarkan kucing kecilnya keluar. Ayahnya pasti menyuruhnya mengembalikan kucing kecil itu ke tempat ia menemukannya kerena apartementnya melarang penghuninya memelihara hewan.

Toushiro mendengar langkah kaki menuju apartementnya, secepat kilat Toushiro mengambil kucing kecilnya dari atas futonnya, dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam lemari pakaiannya, "Shhh...jangan berisik," kata Toushiro kepada kucing kecil itu sambil meletakkan telunjukknya di depan bibirnya. Sementara sang kucing menatapnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan polos, "Mi?"

Tepat setelah Toushiro memastikan kucingnya tidak akan keluar dari dalam lemari, ayahnya membukan sambil membawa dua plastik besar berisi bahan makanan, "Tadaima," kata Gin. Lalu Toushiro berlari menyambut ayahnya ke depan pintu, "Okaerinasai," jawab Toushiro dengan sikap seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Gin mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sikap putranya yang 'tidak biasa'. Ia merasakan putranya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi Gin tak mempermasalahkan hal itu , dan menuju dapur dengan Toushiro mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak kucing yang mengikuti induknya.

"Otosan hari ini kita makan apa?" tanya Toushiro penasaran sambil menatap Gin yang sedang memasukkan bahan makanan kedalam kulkas, dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan polos. Melihat pemandangan itu, Gin seperti berhalusinasi melihat sepasang kuping kucing tumbuh di atas kepala Toushiro dan sebuah ekor kucing yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Gin tak tahan dengan keimutan Toushiro, dan dengan lembut ia menjawab rasa penasaran putranya, "Hari ini kita makan ikan bakar. Tadi ibu Sanae mengajarkanku membuat ikan bakar yang enak," kata Gin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Toushiro. Tapi kemudian hidung Gin mencium aroma 'aneh' dari tubuh putranya, dan menyadari ada bekas lumpur menempel pada rambut putih Toushiro dan pakaiannya.

"Tapi sebelum kita mulai memasak, kelihatannya aku harus memandikanmu dulu," kata Gin sambil memegang hidungnya, sementara Toushiro mencium bau tubuhnya. Kemudian Toushiro menyengir lebar kepada Gin setelah menyadari bau tubuhnya amat sangat tidak sedap.

~H~

"Kau kotor sekali, Shiro-chan. Hari ini kau bermain dimana?" tanya Gin sambil menarik kaos hitam putranya lewati kepala berambut putihnya. Setelah itu Toushiro melepaskan sisa pakaiannya, dan melompat masuk kedalam bak yang menyebabkan air dalam bak menyembur kemana-mana, juga membasahi Gin.

"Hari ini aku bermain sepak bola dengan Karin di lapangan dekat sungai, lalu setelah itu mendaki bukit..." jawab Toushiro sambil membersihkan bekas lumpur di wajahnya, 'dan bermain bersama Aoshiro,' tambah Toushiro dalam hati. Toushiro memberikan nama anak kucing itu Aoshiro.

Gin mengerutkan dahinya, pantas saja bau tubuh Toushiro sangat 'aneh'. Lalu Gin mengambil shampo juga sabun, dan memberi isyarat kepada Toushiro untuk keluar dari bak mandi.

Toushiro mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan duduk di bangku kecil. Gin lalu menuangkan shampo secukupnya ke atas kepala Toushiro dan mulai mencuci rambut putih putranya yang indah, sementara Toushiro membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun. Setelah yakin tidak ada bekas lumpur yang masih menempel di rambut putih Toushiro, Gin menyuruh putranya memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia menyiram kepala Toushiro dengan air sampai bersih dan tidak ada buih shampo yang menempel di rambutnya.

Setelah selesai, Gin menyerahkan handuk lembut kepada Toushiro untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. ketika Gin hendak mengambilkan pakaian untuk Toushiro, putranya melarangnya dan mengatakan akan mengambilnya sendiri. Gin mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga, tetapi ia membiarkan putranya memilih pakaiannya sendiri.

Mata Toushiro terbelalak melihat pintu lemari pakaiannya terbuka dan sebuah buntut putih bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dari sela yang terbuka itu.

Sambil memegang handuknya agar tidak merosot dari pinggangnya, Toushiro berlari ke depan lemari pakaiannya, dan mendorong sebuah pantat kecil masuk ke dalam lemari. Dengan gugup Toushiro melirik ke arah kamar mandi tempat ayahnya berada, dan kemudian menghela nafasnya karena ayahnya tidak melihat ekor putih tadi.

"Toushiro," jantung Toushiro hampir saja copot ketika ayahnya memanggil namanya. Lalu dengan wajah innocent Toushiro menatap Gin yang berjalan kearahnya. Perlahan Toushiro menutup lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa rambutmu rontok?" tanya Gin sambil berlutut di depan Toushiro, dan kemudian memeriksa rambut putih putranya.

"Uh'uh... tidak," jawab Toushiro polos. Rambutnya memang tidak rontok.

"Tapi aku menemukan banyak rambut putih di tudung kaos hitam yang kau kenakan tadi," kata Gin sambil menunjukan rambut putih di hadapan Toushiro.

"Entahlah..." jawab Toushiro sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Itu adalah bulu putih Aoshiro.

'Dia mengalihkan pandangannya,' kata Gin curiga dalam hati, 'dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.'

"Toushiro, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Gin dengan nada curiga. Lalu dengan panik Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya sambil besandar pada lemari pakaiannya.

'Hm... mencurigakan,' kata Gin tambah curiga melihat reaksi Toushiro, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" tanya Gin lagi, dia berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin dan tak terdengar seperti mengintrogasi Toushiro.

"Uh'uh... tidak..." jawab Toushiro masih tidak melihat Gin.

Belum Gin bertanya lagi pada putranya, Gin mendengar sebuah suara imut dari dalam lemari pakaian, "Miau..." mata Gin terbelalak sementara wajah Toushiro menjadi pucat, dan ingin menangis.

"Kucing?" tanya Gin.

Lalu Toushiro membuka lemari pakaiannya, dan seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih bagai salju dan bermata emerald pun keluar dari dalam lemari itu. Toushiro memeluk makhluk kecil itu di dadanya, "Aku ingin merawatnya, dan aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik. Oleh karena itu tolong jangan suruh aku membuangnya lagi, kumohon..." kata Toushiro dengan wajah memohon. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Gin menghela nafasnya, dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, berfikir bagaimana menjelaskannya pada putranya, "Toushiro, aku percaya padamu kalau kau bisa merawat anak kucing itu dengan baik. Tetapi, apartement ini melarang penghuninya memelihara hewan. Oleh karena itu kau tidak bisa merawat anak kucing itu," jelas Gin perlahan. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan putranya.

Dua pasang mata emerald menatap Gin dengan tatapan memelas, "Tapi... tapi..." mata Toushiro berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, dan hati Gin berdenyuh, tak tega melihatnya. Akhirnya sebuah ide terbesit dalam kepala Gin.

"Baiklah... aku punya ide. Untuk malam ini kau boleh menyimpannya, besok serahkan semunya padaku," kata Gin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro dengan lembut. Lalu wajah Toushiro pun menjadi sangat senang.

~H~

Keesokan harinya...

Gin tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Gin melihat putranya tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dengan kucing kecil putih tidur melingkar di atas selimutnya seperti bola salju.

Gin lalu menyentuh pipi Toushiro, dan dengan lembut membangunkannya, "Hei... tukang tidur, ayo bangun..." kata Gin sambil nyengir. Lalu perlahan Toushiro membuka dan menunjukan mata emeraldnya yang indah.

"Uh'uh..." kata Toushiro sambil duduk di atas futonnya dan mengusap matanya yang masih menggantuk. Lalu makhluk kecil berbulu putih yang tertidur di atas selimutnya pun ikut terbangun.

"Baiklah... segera cuci wajahmu dan gosok gigi. Setelah sarapan, kita akan menuju rumah baru untuk kucing kecilmu," kata Gin sambil membantu Toushiro bangkit.

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan ayahnya, tetapi ia tetap menurut dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

~H~

Toushiro dan Gin berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang memiliki klinik pribadi bertuliskan 'Klinik Kurosaki'.

Sepasang kuping kucing putih muncul dari tudung kaos Toushiro. Ia membawa kucing kecil putihnya di tudung kaosnya yang hari ini berwarna putih dengan bagian lengan dan tudung berwarna hijau daun.

Gin berencana menitipkan kucing kecil milik Toushiro kepada keluarga Kurosaki. Rumah mereka bukan apartement, tentu mereka bisa memelihara kucing kecil itu. Apakah mereka mau merawat kucing itu atau tidak, ia menyerahkannya kepada keluara kurosaki. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha melakukan sesuatu demi putranya agar dia tidak kecewa.

Lalu Gin mengetuk pintu rumah itu, dan seorang remaja berambut orange mengenakan seragam SMA Karakura membuka pintu, "Konichiwa Kurosaki-kun," kata Gin sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya, memberi salam. Toushiro mengikuti Gin.

"Tak biasanya kalian datang berkunjung pagi-pagi," kata Ichigo sambil mempersilahkan Gin dan Toushiro masuk. Ketika Toushiro lewat di hadapannya, Ichigo menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam tudung kaos Toushiro. Lalu 'sesuatu' itu keluar dari tudung kepala Toushiro dan memanjat kepala Toushiro.

'Toushiro tumbuh kepala lagi,' teriak horror Ichigo dalam hati melihat 'benda' putih yang bertambah di atas kepala Toushiro. Tetapi detik kemudian ia menyadari benda putih itu adalah seekor kucing kecil yang memiliki bulu yang sama putihnya dengan rambut Toushiro.

Ichigo menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak ketika melihat, ternyata bukan hanya bulu anak kucing itu yang mirip warna rambut Toushiro. Tetapi, warna mata anak kucing itu juga sama persis dengan warna mata Toushiro.

~H~

Ichigo membawa Gin dan Toushiro ke ruang makan dimana keluarganya sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi.

Ketika melihat Toushiro, Karin dan Yuzu tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian mendekatinya setelah melihat kucing putih kecil di atas kepala Toushiro, "Wah... lucu sekali," kata Yuzu dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil memegang kaki depan Aoshiro, "boleh aku memegangnya?" tanya Yuzu dengan tatapan memohon. Sementara itu, Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat majikan dan hewan peliharaannya sama persis.

Yuzu memeluk Aoshiro di gendongannya, "Lucu sekali... aku jadi ingin merawat kucing juga," kata Yuzu sambil menyentuh hidung pink kucing kecil itu.

Melihat kesempatan, Gin berdehem, "Uh'hum... Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kalian yang merawat anak kucing itu," kata Gin memanfaatkan moment yang ada.

"Jadi pada dasarnya kau memang sengaja membawa anak kucing itu kesini karena apartementmu tidak mengizinkan penghuninya memelihara hewan kan?" kata Isshin yang semenjak tadi tidak terlihat dalam ruangan itu dari belakang Gin.

"A... itu... benar... " kata Gin terbata-bata. Merasa tidak enak dengan aura suram yang di keluarkan Isshin.

"Tapi sayangnya kita memiliki klinik yang menuntut harus selalu bersih. Kita tidak bisa merawat kucing," kata Isshin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Mendengar kata-kata Isshin, Yuzu, Karin dan Toushiro merengut.

"Tapi kita bisa merawat kucing itu di bagian rumah saja, dan memastikan kucing itu tidak ke bagian klinik kan," kata Ichigo memberi saran.

Isshin memegang dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, "Iya juga sih. Bagaimana ya..." kata Isshin sambil berfikir.

"Kumohon/Miii..." kata Yuzu, Karin, Toushiro juga Aoshiro dengan sorot mata memelas sambil memberikan kitten eyes terbaik mereka.

Melihat pemandangan itu, hati Isshin berdenyuh tak tahan dengan keimutan ketiga orang bocah dan satu ekor kucing kecil itu, "Uh'uh... Ya. kalian boleh merawatnya," kata Isshin mengalah. Toushiro, Yuzu dan Karin berteriak senang, "Demi kalian, apapun akan papa lakukan," kata Isshin kembali normal sambil melompat hendak memeluk mereka bertiga. Belum sempat Isshin memeluk ketiga bocah itu, Karin menendangnya hingga terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan.

Akhirnya... walaupun tidak bisa merawat Aoshiro di apartementnya, Toushiro masih bisa merawat Aoshiro bersama Yuzu dan Karin di rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

~H~

Hyah... gomen mina kalau ceritanya terlalu biasa dan datar... XP

Tetapi kusa bener-bener pengen nulis cerita Toushiro dan kucing kecil

Yosh... mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Salah Sangka

Fic ini bersetting setelah For the Dearest berakhir ^_^

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Salah Sangka**

Toushiro baru akan membuka pintu dan keluar kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara desahan dari satu-satunya ruangan setelah pintu kamar mandi, "Ah... Gin bagaimana kalau Toushiro lihat." desah Rangiku. Lalu Toushiro membeku di tempat berdirinya sambil memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi.

"Tenang saja. kita pasti akan selesai sebelum Toushiro lihat." Jawab Gin pelan tetapi cukup keras untuk Toushiro dengar dari balik selembar pintu yang memisahkan kedua ruanga itu.

Mendadak muka Toushiro merona sangat merah membayangkan apa yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan di ruangan di balik pintu, 'Apa yang mereka lakukan sedangkan aku berada didalam apartement yang sama.' Kata Toushiro Toushiro kesal. Ia kesal dengan orang tuanya yang tidak menghormati keberaadaanya dalam apartement.

Lalu kemudian Toushiro dikejutkan dengan teriakkan ibunya, "Ah... Gin jangan disitu!"

"Disini?" tanya Gin.

"Iya betul disitu.' Kata Rangiku dengan nada puas.

Sekarang ini hal yang ingin Toushiro lakukan adalah menghilang dari dalam apartement, berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan menangis di pulau tak berpenghuni. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak berani keluar dari pintu dan satu-satunya jendela dalam kamar mandi itu terlalu sempit untuk dilewati, sehingga ia terperangkap dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Aduh... Gin cepetan dong!" teriak Rangiku lagi. Tidak tahan dengan informasi yang didengarnya, Toushiro menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari mendengar lebih banyak informasi yang tidak ia inginkan. Tetapi sayangnya otaknya yang jenius sudah terlebih dahulu mengolah informasi yang didapatnya dengan cepat.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Toushiro menangis di dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, di ruangan di balik pintu...

Gin dan Rangiku dengan panik membereskan dokumen-dokumen divisi 10 yang tanpa sengaja Gin kacaukan. Mereka takut Toushiro akan mengamuk ketika mendapati dokumen yang sudah dengan susah payah ia atur semalaman suntuk, berantakan lagi gara-gara Gin.

"Hm... Ran..." kata Gin memanggil Rangiku.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku sambil dengan panik mengatur dokumen-dokumen di tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa, Toushiro terlalu lama di kamar mandi?" kata Gin mulai khawatir karena putranya belum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Gin, "Entahlah..." lalu kemudian ia mengecek dokumen yang sedang Gin atuh, "Ah... Gin! dokumen itu jangan disitu!" teriak Rangiku.

"Disini?" tanya Gin sambil membetulkan urutan dokumen di tangannya.

"Iya betul disitu."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka telah membuat putra mereka menangis dan trauma.

-kusanagi-


	5. New Baby

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

New Baby

Seorang shinigami mungil berambut putih bagaikan salju bershunpo dari gedung ke gedung di atas kota Karakura dengan wajah kesal. Sekarang ini ia sedang mencari fukutaichou yang melarikan diri dari tugas ke kota Karakura. Tak peduli fukutaichounya adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri, Ia akan menyeret fukutaichounya kembali ke Soul Society dan membekukan kakinya di kursinya sampai ia menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Hei... Toushiro!" sapa seorang shinigami berambut orange ketika ia bertemu sang taichou mungil.

"Harus berapa kali aku ingatkan panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" kata taichou mungil itu kesal.

Tak peduli dengan bad mood sang taichou mungil, sang shinigami berambut orange itu menyengir dan mulai mengodanya, "Pada hal kau memanggilku Ichi-nii waktu kau hilang ingatan, Toushiro!"

Mengingat kejadian itu, wajah sang taichou mungil merona, "Urusaii!" kata Toushiro sambil membalikan badannya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku Ichi-nii." Kata Ichigo sambil menyengir bertambah lebar. Ia sangat senang menggoda dan melihat wajah taichou mungil yang selalu serius menjadi merona.

Kemudian Toushiro teringat dengan tujuan awalnya dan bershunpo meninggalkan shinigami pengganti berambut orange itu, "Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo mengikuti sang taichou mungil.

"Mencari Okasan!" jawab Toushiro singkat sambil terus mencari reiatsu sang fukutaichou yang sengaja menyembunyikan reiatsunya. Ia sudah mencari ibunya di apartement ayahnya tetapi ternyata kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di sana. Lalu samar-samar ia merasakan reiatsu ibunya bersama ayahnya di suatu tempat. Secepat kilat ia bershunpo menuju tempat itu. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di sebuah toko dengan plat bertulisakan 'Baby Shop' tergantung di depannya.

Kemudian Toushiro bersembunyi tak jauh dari toko itu dan memperhatikan apa yang orang tuanya lakukan di toko itu, nampak mereka sedang memilih-milih perlengkapan bayi. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Toushiro bisa menduga alasan kenapa mereka berada di tempat itu.

Ichigo yang berhasil mengejar Toushiro ikut bersembunyi dan memperhatikan Gin dan Rangiku dalam toko perlengkapan bayi itu, "Wah... kelihatannya kau akan memiliki adik, Toushiro." Kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Toushiro.

Kemudian dengan kesal Toushiro menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari atas kepalanya"Mereka tidak pernah bilang apa-apa kepadaku." Kata Toushiro dengan nada sedih, merasa dilupakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Mungkin mereka mau membuat kejutan untukmu." Kata Ichigo memberi semangat Toushiro.

Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo , mata emerald Toushiro berbinar. Dengan bersemangat ia menganggukan kepalanya, 'Iya.. mungkin mereka ingin membuat kejutan untukku.' pikir Toushiro. Ia melupakan tujuan awalnya menyeret ibunya kembali ke Soul Society dan membiarkan ibunya berbelanja bersama ayahnya. Kemudian ia dan Ichigo kembali ke apartement Gin menunggu mereka berdua kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat.

~H~

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, akhirnya Rangiku dan Gin kembali ke apartement. Dengan bersemangat Toushiro berlari, menyambut kedua orang tuanya di depan pintu, "Selamat datang." sambut Toushiro juga Ichigo yang inggin mengucapkan selamat kepada Rangiku dan Gin.

"Shiro-chan..." kata Rangiku setengah terkejut dan takut karena ia melarikan diri dari tugasnya. Diluar pekerjaan ataupun ketika tidak ada yang melihat, Toushiro membiatkan ibunya memanggilnya 'Shiro-chan.'

"Wah... ada Ichigo-kun juga." Kata Gin sambil tersenyum ketika menyadari keberadaan sang shinigami berambut orange itu.

"Selamat siang, Ichimaru-san." Sapa Ichigo.

Toushiro terdiam di depan pintu sambil menatap ujung kakinya dengan wajah merona. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada orang tuanya tetapi, tetapi ia sangat malu mengucapkannya.

"Oh iya." Kata Rangiku sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, teringat sesuatu, "Kebetulan Shiro-chan datang. Tadi aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh?" Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran.

Kemudian Rangiku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu tas belanjanya dan memakaikannya diatas kepala Toushiro. Benda itu adalah sebuah topi biru dengan sepasang kuping kucing diatasnya, "Tadi aku membelinya di toko pelengkapan bayi. Maniskan?" kata Rangiku sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat dan menatap Toushiro dengan mata berbinar.

Melihat hal itu, Ichigo tertawa sejadi-jadinya sambil menggumamkan kata 'bayi' dan 'manis' diantara tawanya. Sementara Gin merasa bersalah kepada Toushiro, "Maaf aku sudah berusaha melarangnya tadi."

Mendadak udara di apartemnet berubah menjadi sangat dingin seperti di kutub utara. Perlahan, Toushiro meraih Hyourinmaru di punggungnya dan mendesis, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Setelah itu terdengar teriakkan horror menggema di kota Karakura.

-kusanagi-


	6. Another Toushiro

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa *dibacok Tite Kubo*

**Another Toushiro**

Rangiku selalu berharap Toushiro mau memeluknya dan duduk dipangkuannya, tetapi putranya selalu menolaknya karena ia merasa sudah terlalu dewasa dan malu untuk melakukan hal itu. Oleh karena itu Rangiku jadi menginginkan bocah mungil berambut putih lainnya yang mau memeluk dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Rangiku-san selamat! Bayinya laki-laki dan sangat sehat." Kata Isane sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil yang baru lahir berbungkus kain berwarna biru. Walaupun merasa sangat lelah, dengan bahagia Rangiku menerima bayi itu. Bayi itu sangat mungil dan berwarna pink. Ia memiliki rambut putih dan mata emerald seperti Toushiro. Lalu Gin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mendekatinya dan kemudian mencium keningnya sebelum ia duduk di samping Rangiku.

"Toushiro, coba lihat kesini! Ini adikmu." Panggil Gin kepada putra pertama mereka. Kemudian Toushiro mendekati mereka dan menatap bayi mungil dalam pelukan Rangiku dengan mata berbinar.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Toushiro sambil mengelus-elus lembut pipi pink adiknya yang halus dengan telunjuknya.

Rangiku dan Gin saling bertatapan dan kemudian tersenyum, "Namanya Yashiro." Kata Rangiku dan Gin bersamaan.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"Rangiku-san! Kami mau pergi minum, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Hisagi.

"Iya, aku ikut!" jawab Rangiku bersemangat, meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena seorang bocah mungil yang amat sangat mirip Toushiro menghadangnya, "Yashiro..." protes Rangiku sambil cemberut.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Yashiro sambil mengerutkan dahinya kepada ibunya, "okachan harus mengerjakan tugaskan?"

"Tapi..." protes Rangiku sambil mencoba mencari alasan untuk pergi minumnya bersama teman-temannya, "Aku janji akan mengerjakan semua tugasku ketika aku kembali." Kata Rangiku.

"Tidak! setelah kembali okasan pasti mabuk dan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas." Kata Toushiro yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rangiku.

"Yang Nii-chan katakan benar. Lagi pula alkohol itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kata Yashiro yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang botol sake yang Rangiku sembunyikan di dalam kantor. Lalu di depan mata Rangiku, Yashiro melempar sakenya ke luar.

Melihat hal itu mata Rangiku terbelalak dan berteriak horror, "TIDAK!"

Tiba-tiba Rangiku terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak histeris. Terkejut dengan teriakan Rangiku, pria berambut perak yang tidur di sampingnya terbangun dengan panik, "Ada apa Ran?" tanya Gin khawatir. Rupanya tragedi tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk Rangiku.

Kemudian dengan panik Rangiku mencekik Gin yang tak tahu apa-apa, "Gin... anak kita cukup satu... aku sayang Toushiro... anak kita cukup Toushiro... aku tidak butuh Toushiro yang lain." Teriak Rangiku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gin.

Setelah mimpi malam itu, Rangiku ia tidak ingin memiliki Toushiro yang lain.

-kusanagi-


	7. My Family

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa *dibacok Tite Kubo*

**My Family **

"Okachan... belikan aku es krim." rengek seorang anak kecil sepada ibunya sambil menunjuk toko es krim.

"Tidak... kau sudah makan coklat tadi." kata sang ibu sambil terus berjalan, tak memperdulikan rengekan sang anak.

"Tapi... tapi..." Rengek sang anak lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pokoknya tidak!"bentak sang ibu tak meperdulikan anaknya mulai menangis.

Baik... kejadian di atas adalah contoh kejadian yang biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan keluarga dan merupakan sesuatu yang wajar.

Tapi bagaimanakah dengan keluarga yang satu ini?

"Shiro-chan... aku mau beli baju itu." Rengek Rangiku sambil menujuk baju yang dipajang di estalase sebuah butik.

"Tidak... Okasan sudah membeli banyak baju hari ini." kata Toushiro sambil menunjuk ayahnya yang dengan susah payah membawa tas-tas belanjaan Rangiku.

"Tapi... tapi... " rengek Rangiku lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sekali tidak, pokonya tidak..." bentak Toushiro dengan nada dingin sambil mengirim death glare kepada ibunya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang menangis kepada Gin.

Baik... kejadan diatas bukan kejadian yang biasa terjadi dalam masyarakat. Tetapi bagi keluarga kecil itu, kejadian ini merupakan hal yang normal dan biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

-kusanagi-


	8. Possessive Son

Fic ini di buat berdasarkan episode filler 305 ^_^

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa *dibacok Tite Kubo*

**Possessive Son **

Bukan suatu rahasia kalau fukutaichou divisi sembilan, Hisagi shuhei, menyukai Matsumoto Rangiku bahkan setelah sang fukutaichou mengetahui bahwa Rangiku sudah memiliki seorang putra yaitu taichou mungil divisi sepuluh, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Oleh karena itu ia merasa sangat senang waktu mendapat misi menyelidiki kasus menghilangnya orang secara misterius di Rokungai bersama Rangiku...

Kantor divisi 10...

"Baiklah... aku meminta kalian bertiga menyelidiki kasus menghilangnya orang secara misterius di Rokungai akhir-akhir ini." kata seorang taichou mungil berambut putih kepada tiga fukutaichou di hadapannya. Mereka adalah fukutaichou divisi sembilan, Hisagi Shuhei; fukutaichou divisi empat, Kotetsu Isane dan fukutaichou divisi sepuluh yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung sang taichou mungil itu sendiri, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Hai... taichou." jawab ketiga fukutaichou itu dengan wajah serius.

"Neh... taichou. Aku yang akan menjadi ketua tim kan?" tanya Rangiku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak boleh." jawab sang taichou mungil dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menatikan untuk menjadi ketua tim." Kata Rangiku kesal sambil melambungkan pipinya kepada taichou sekaligus putranya.

"Karena kau selalu mengacaukan sesuatu." Kata Toushiro sambil mengirim death glare kepada fukutaichounya, "Hisagi-fukutaichou, tolong awasi Rangiku." kata sang taichou mungil kepada fukutaichou divisi sembilan.

"Hai... Hitsugaya-taichou." jawab Hisagi. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang karena sang taichou mungil mempercayai dirinya untuk mengawasi Rangiku.

"Aku akan membuat dua tim. Tim pertama Hisagi-fukutaichou dan Rangiku-fukutaichou. Kalian pergi terlebih dahulu ke lokasi kejadian. Sedangkan Isane-fukutaichou akan menyusul bersama bala bantuan lainnya." Kata Toushiro lagi dengan nada serius. Sementara itu Hisagi berbunga-bunga karena akhirnya ia bisa mempunyai waktu berduaan bersama Rangiku.

"Hai..." jawab ketiga fukutaichou itu serentak. Setelah mereka mulai beranjak meninggalkan kantor divisi sepuluh. Saat Hisagi hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, tiba-tiba sang taichou mungil memanggilnya kembali, "Hisagi-fukutaichou!" panggil sang taichou munggil memecah lamunan sang fukutaichou yang sedang membayangkan hal indah yang akan terjadi bersama Rangiku.

"Hai... Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya sang fukutaichou divisi sembilan, mengangakat sebelah alisnya bingung. Lalu Toushiro bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Hisagi.

"Aku ada permintaan untukmu," kata sang taichou mungil berambut putih dengan wajah serius.

Melihat hal itu, Hisagi menelan ludahnya, "Apa itu Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Hisagi. Tak biasanya sang taichou mungil memintanya melakukan sesuatu dengan wajah seserius itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Rangiku-fukutaichou untukku." kata Toushiro dengan wajah serius. Sementara itu Hisagi merasa sangat senang karena sang taichou mungil sangat mempercayainya dan mempercayakan Rangiku kepadanya.

"Tentu saja Hitsugaya-taichou." Jawab Hisagi bersemangat, 'Mungkin sebenarnya Hitsugaya-taichou merestui aku berhubungan dengan Rangiku-san.' pikir Hisagi dalam hati.

"Tolong jaga Rangiku dan pastikan tak ada seorangpun menyentuhnya," Kata Toushiro. Sementara itu sang fukutaichou mendengarkan permintaan sang taichou mungil dengan wajah berseri-seri, "termasuk dirimu, Hisagi-fukutaichou!" tambah Toushiro. Mendadak udara dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat dingin oleh reiatsu sang taichou mungil.

"Pastikan kau tak menyentuh Rangiku seujung rambut pun, atau aku akan mencingcang dan membekukan tiap sel dalam tubuhmu dengan Hyourinmaru!" ancam sang taichou mungil dengan nada pembunuh berdarah dingin, "Apa kau mengerti Hisagi-fukutaichou?" tanyanya sambil menatap sang fukutaichou malang, yang gemetar ketakutan, dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hai... Hitsugaya-taichou." jawab Hisagi dengan nada ketakutan, 'Sepertinya menyukai ibu yang memiliki anak possessive, seperti Hitsugaya-taichou, bukan hal yang baik.' kata Hisagi dalam hati sambil melarikan diri dari dalam ruangan itu.

-kusanagi-


	9. Family Name

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa *dibacok Tite Kubo*

**Family Name **

Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichimaru Gin dan Matsumoto Rangiku adalah satu keluarga, tetapi entah kenapa mereka bertiga memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda.

"Neh...neh... kita satu keluarga, tetapi kenapa kita memiliki nama yang berbeda?" tanya Rangiku kepada suami dan putranya saat mereka sedang berkumpul di apartement Gin. Sebenarnya, Toushiro dan Gin sudah lama memikirkan hal ini tetapi tetapi mereka tidak begitu mempedulikannya, "apa tidak sebaiknya kalau kita memiliki nama keluarga yang sama?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Namaku itu pemberian Otousan," kata Toushiro sambil menonton acara hiburan dari TV kecil yang baru di beli oleh Gin seminggu yang lalu, "tapi aku menyukai nama Hitsugaya." Kata Toushiro dengan wajah merona. Ia malu mengakuinya tetapi ia sangat menyukai nama pemberian ayahnya.

Mendengar hal itu Gin tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan nama Hitsugaya?" tanya Gin kepada istri dan putranya.

"Hitsugaya Gin dan Hitsugaya Rangiku, nama yang bagus. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa aneh menggunakan nama itu." kata Rangiku. Kemudian ia mengucapkan namanya berulang-ulang menggunakan nama keluarga Hitsugaya, "tenyata aku memang merasa aneh menggunakan nama itu."

"Uh'uh... karena aku kepala keluarga, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan nama keluargaku?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak!" tolak Toushiro, "aku tidak mau dipanggil Ichimaru-taichou oleh anggota divisiku." Kata Toushiro. Ia merasa aneh jika di panggil dengan nama mantan taichou divisi tiga, terutama oleh Kira.

"Benar! Aku juga merasa aneh jika dipanggil Ichimaru-fukutaichou." Kata Rangiku sambil membayangkan anggota divisi dan teman-temannya memanggilnya Ichimaru-fukutaichou.

"Neh... neh... bagaimana kalau menggunakan namaku?" tanya Rangiku bersemangat. Kemudian Gin dan Toushiro menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong untuk beberapa saat dan kembali dengan pembicaraan mereka, "Hei... apa yang salah dengan namaku?" protes Rangiku sambil cemberut.

"Jadi nama siapa yang akan kita pakai?" tanya Gin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Kemudian ketiga shinigami dalam ruangan itu terdiam memikirkan cara menentukan nama yang akan mereka pakai.

"Ah... aku punya ide." Kata Rangiku memecah keheningan. Lalu Gin dan Toushiro mendekatkan wajah mereka kepada Rangiku dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan reader yang memilih nama kita?" usul Rangiku. Mendengar hal itu Gin dan Toushiro kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Untuk sementara waktu ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Toushiro dan Gin bersamaan.

Toushiro, Gin dan Rangiku: Jadi nama siapa yang akan kalian pilih? *menatap reader mata berbinar-binar*

Reader: *Sweat drop* Apa-apaan ini? ending yang aneh.

Kusanagi: *tertawa elegant ala Raito Yagami*

-kusanagi-


	10. Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Behind the Mask**

Topeng kebohongan itulah yang sekarang ini aku kenakan. Sebuah topeng yang menutupi rasa bersalahku kepada Ran-chan. Rasa bersalah yang terus melekat dan menghantui bagaikan bayangan hitam. Rasa bersalah karena telah berbohong dan memisahkan Ran-chan dengan bayi yang sudah lama ia nantikan kehadirannya. Bayi yang bahkan belum sempat ia lihat dan sentuh. Bayi mungil berambut putih bagai salju dan bermata emerald bagai batu jambrut yang telah diasah. Malaikat kecil kami yang sangat kami cintai - Hitsugaya Toushiro.

~H~

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Langit nampak sangat biru dan awan putih bagikan kapas bergerak perlahan. Daun-daun hijau menari tertiup angin dan burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu meghiasi hari-hari penuh damai yang menyelimuti Seireitei.

Terlihat beberapa shinigami lalu-lalang di koridor divisi lima. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan denganku, mereka akan diam sejenak untuk menyempatkan diri memberi salam padaku. Setelah membalas salam mereka dengan mengangkat sebelah tanganku atau menganggukan kepalaku, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Melihat sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'kantor seat divisi lima' di atas pintu sebuah ruangan, aku berhenti sejenak dan mengintip kedalam ruangan itu. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai fukutaichou divisi lima untuk mengecek kinerja bawahanku.

Terlihat beberapa shinigami dengan sangat rajin mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka. Sementara itu beberapa shinigami lain terlihat bersantai-santai di meja kerja mereka dan bercakap-cakap dengan temannya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, menyadari ada beberapa dari mereka yang menghilang. Yuji, Ryunoshuke, Gorou dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang aku tidak ingat namanya. Mungkin sekarang ini mereka sedang bersantai disuatu tempat atau pergi minum-minum. Hari-hari yang tentram dan damai membuat mereka terlena. Keadaan tenang tanpa peperangan dan suasana yang bergejolak adalah surga. Ironis sekali... tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kedamaian ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Mereka tak tahu... tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Perlahan bayang hitam bergerak mengancam Seireitei. Bayang hitam yang siap menelan dan menghancurkan kedamaian fana. Bayang hitam yang akan membuat langit biru nampak memerah oleh api yang berkobar. Awan putih tak lagi terlihat karena tertutup asap hitam. Tak akan ada lagi daun-daun hijau yang menari tertiup angin dan burung-burung berkicau. Yang ada hanyalah abu dan debu hitam yang menari di udara. Sepanjang kau melihat, yang akan ada hanyalah tahan merah bersimbah darah dan tumpukan mayat shinigami bagaikan sampah.

"Gin..." seseorang memanggil namaku membawaku kembali dari alam pikiranku. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara manis itu adalah milik wanita yang paling aku cintai, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Akupun membalikan tubuhku dan berhadapan dengan sang pemilik suara yang wajahnya nampak sangat berseri-seri.

Rangiku nampak begitu bahagia. Sebuah senyuman indah menghiasi bibir pinknya. Mata birunya berkilauan bagai air jernih yang menatulkan cahaya surya. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat Ran-chan yang begitu hidup seperti ini.

Di balik topeng kebohonganku, aku mengerutkan dahiku dalam. Aku sudah berbuat jahat kepada Ran-chan. Aku telah memisahkannya dengan Toushiro. Sejak ia kehilangan bayinya, Ran-chan selalu nampak bersedih. Walaupun aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum.

Aku sangat mencintai Rangiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih atau menderita. Itu sangat menyakitkan ketika melihatnya menangis saat aku berbohong bahwa putra kami telah meninggal sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan. Setiap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ran-chan adalah pedang yang menusuk jantungku. Air mata yang seharusnya adalah air mata bahagia berubah menjadi air mata penuh kesediahan.

Dadaku terasa begitu sesak oleh rasa bersalah. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan air mata yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada itu. Aku ingin mempertemukannya dengan Toushiro. Tetapi, jika aku melakukan hal itu, suatu saat Aizen akan merengutnya, buah cinta kami yang kami kasihi dari lubuk hati kami yang terdalam - putra kami yang memiliki reiatsu yang luar biasa.

Jika hal itu terjadi, Ran-chan pasti akan merasakan kesedihan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ini. Dan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku yang tidak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat kucintai. Oleh karena itu, walaupun suatu saat Ran-chan akan sangat membenciku, aku akan terus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa bayi kami tidak pernah meninggal. Demi melindungi Toushiro, aku akan terus memakai topeng kebohongan ini meskipun akan dihantui oleh rasa bersalah ini sepanjang hidupku.

Melihat senyuman Ran-chan, tanpa aku sadari sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di ujung bibirku, "Ya... Ran-chan?" tanyaku.

"Neh... neh... dengar Gin!" katanya dengan Ran-chan dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Saat aku pergi ke Junrinan, aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah mungil berambut putih bagaikan salju. Ia memiliki mata emerald terindah di Soul Society." kata Rangiku.

Mendengar penggambaran Ran-chan tentang bocah mungil itu membuatku merasa udara dalam paru-paru terasa terisap habis, 'Junrinan? Bocah mungil berambut putih dan bermata emerald? Apa mungkin...'

"Owh... begitukah?" kataku. Walaupun aku sangat terkejut, aku tidak boleh menunjukan hal itu kepada Ran-chan. Aku harus berhati-hati memilih kata agar ucapanku terdengar seakan-akan itu adalah hal biasa, "Siapa nama bocah mungil itu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro. Aku merasa anak itu mirip denganmu, Gin!" jawab Ran-chan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah jantungku berdegup kencang karena aku bahagia Ran-chan bisa bertemu dengan Toushiro, atau khawatir Ran-chan akan menyadari bocah mungil itu adalah bayinya yang aku sembunyikan. Di antara rasa bimbang itu, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui bayi mungil kami telah tumbuh dewasa dan baik-baik saja.

"Gin... melihat boah itu aku merasa seperti bertemu dengan bayiku yang telah tumbuh dewasa." kata Ran-chan sambil mengkaitkan jari-jarinya didepan dadanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, "Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin." Kata Ran-chan sambil tersenyum ironis, "Anak itu sudah meninggal ketika ia baru lahir."

Hatiku berbenyuh menyakitkan melihat wajah sedih Ran-chan. Saat ini aku ingin berteriak memberitahunya bahwa bocah mungil itu adalah bayi kita, putra yang aku sembunyikan keberadaannya. Tetapi demi Toushiro dan Rangiku, aku menahannya. Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya walaupun semenyakitkan apapun itu.

"Ran..."

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ingin membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya. Tetapi lidahku kelu dan pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya.

"Ah... maafkan aku." Kata Ran-chan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Apa kau tahu Gin, bocah mungil itu memiliki reiatsu yang luar biasa." Kata Rangiku lagi membuatku semakin yakin bahwa anak itu adalah putra kami, "Zanpakutonya sudah menghubunginya dan hampir membuat neneknya beku karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan reiatsunya."

Ternyata, benar apa yang aku duga. Sejak ia berada dalam kandungan Rangiku, aku mengetahuinya bahwa putra kami akan memiliki reiatsu dan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Jika Aizen menemukannya, ia pasti menginginkan kekuatannya.

"Oleh karena itulah aku memintanya masuk ke akademi Shinou agar ia bisa belajar mengendalikan reiatsunya dan menjadi shinigami." Tambah Rangiku.

Mataku terbelalak horror, 'Tidak...! Toushiro tidak boleh menjadi shinigami. Ia tidak boleh datang ke Seireitei. Aizen tidak boleh melihatnya.' Teriakku panik dalam hati.

~H~

Hari-hariku adalah neraka bagiku. Ya... sampai kapanpun nerakaku tidak akan pernah berakhir selama Aizen Shousuke masih hidup.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak penerimaan siswa baru akademi Shinou. Dari cerita yang dikatakan Ran-chan, Toushiro berhasil menjadi orang termuda yang berhasil masuk ke akademi.

Bagaikan menuang racun mematikan di atas luka yang terbuka, hari ini Aizen memutuskan untuk mengunjungi akademi shinou. Sejak langkah pertama yang ia injakkan di dalam akademi, aku merasa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku takut Aizen akan menemukan Toushiro di akademi. Setiap langkahnya bagaikan bom waktu yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu bagiku.

"A... Aizen-taichou..." seorang gadis berambut coklat mendekati Aizen dengan malu-malu. Aku mengenali gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah nama gadis itu adalah Hinamori Momo. Ia adalah salah satu siswa yang aku dan Aizen selamatkan pasukan gillian yang tiba-tiba muncul saat pelatihan stimulasi perang kelasnya.

Sebenarnya, yang memanggil para gillian itu adalah Aizen sendiri. Ia sengaja memunculkan para gillian itu untuk mencari kandidat yang akan dijadikan tumbal rencana busuknya. Aizen berniat memanfaatkan gadis itu dan teman-temannya. Oleh karena itulah, hari ini Aizen sengaja datang ke akademi untuk membuat sosoknya dikagumi dan dihormati di mata mereka sehingga mereka mudah dipengaruhi dan dimanipulasi.

"Hinamori-kun." sapa Aizen sambil tersenyum lembut. Bagaikan anak kecil yang diberi permen, gadis itu nampak sangat senang. Ia sama sekali tidak curiga bahwa permen manis itu sebenarnya beracun dan sangat mematikan.

"A-Aizen-taichou... a-aku sangat senang anda mengunjungi akademi lagi." kata gadis itu gugup.

Melihat hal itu, dalam hati aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu benar-benar menghormati Aizen. Ia telah termakan mentah-mentah tipu muslihat Aizen. Ia tidak tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah srigala bermuka dua yang jauh lebih berbisa dari pada ular dan lebih licik dari pada rubah.

"Ah... kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu Hinamori-kun." Kata Aizen ramah, " Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Menjijikan... Aku muak melihat wajah dan senyum ramah palsu Aizen. Entah Sudah banyak orang yang tertipu oleh senyumannya itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang menghormatinya karena sifat yang ramah itu. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang terperangkap perangkap manis yang diberikan Aizen. Mengelikan... aku jadi tidak sabar melihat wajah orang-orang itu mengetahui wajah asli serigala berwajah dua itu.

Lalu akupun pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap bersama gadis itu.

berjalan di koridor, aku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih mencuat dari balik pohon. Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekatinya. Kemudian mataku terbelalak melihat seorang bocah kecil berambut putih tidur bersandar pada batang pohon. Ia tertidur sangat lelap hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

'To-Toushiro!' hanya satu nama itu yang muncul di dalam kepalaku saat melihat rambut putih bocah itu. walaupun matanya tertutup, aku bisa tahu pasti warna mata di balik kelopak mata itu emerald. Bocah ini adalah putraku.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melihat putraku. Bayi mungil pink itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok bocah yang begitu indah.

Begitu banyak perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata muncul hingga membuat dadaku sesak dengan perasaan yang begitu meluap-luap ini. Perasaan bahagia dan bangga menjadi seorang ayah bercampur menjadi satu. Disisi yang lain perasaan takut dan khawatir juga menguat.

Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menunjukan kepadanya kalau aku sangat menyanyanginya. Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya. Tetapi semua itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Selama Aizen masih hidup, aku tidak boleh mengatakan atau melakukan apapun yang membuat Aizen curiga kepadaku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam beku di tempatku berdiri sambil memperhatikan sosok Toushiro yang tertidur.

Toushiro memegang buku di pangkuannya. Di sampingnya bertumpuk beberapa buku lain. Nampaknya ia datang ke tempat ini untuk belajar. Namun karena terlalu lelah, ia tertidur.

Aku tersenyum, secara fisik Toushiro yang hampir mirip denganku. Tetapi aku bisa melihat beberapa sisi dalam dirinya mirip dengan Rangiku. Dagunya yang runcing, sangat mirip dengan Rangiku. Kira-kira sifat siapakah yang ia miliki? Seperti dirikukah? Atau mungkin seperti Rangiku? Aku harap ia memiliki sifat baik hati Rangiku. Aku tidak ingin ia menjadi pembohong sepertiku. Tetapi dilihat dari rambut putihnya berdiri melawan gravitasi, mungkin dia adalah anak yang keras kepala dan berkemauan keras seperti Rangiku.

Bel pelajaran berbunyi...

Lalu secepat kilat aku bersunpo meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dari atas atap sebuah bangunan, aku melihat Toushiro membuka mata emeraldnya yang besar dan indah. Lalu dengan segera ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Toushiro adalah sedikit cahaya kebahagiaan di tengah nerakaku.

Aku tidak sabar menantikan hari dimana aku, Toushiro dan Rangiku bisa berkumpul bersama menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang utuh dan bahagia. Demi hari itu, aku mengorbankan segalanya yang aku miliki...

Apapun yang aku miliki...

Demi hari itu...

~H~

Yosh... ini side story yang kusa sengaja ga masukin di For the Dearest karena khawatir terlalu panjang... akhirnya kusa mutusin untuk memasukan cerita ini ke kumpulan side story ini... =3

Ini pertama kalinya kusa menulis dari sudut orang pertama... XD

Kusa lebih suka nulis dari sudut orang ketiga, menurut kusa itu lebih gampang buat nulis

Yosh... walau For the Dearest udah tamat, masih akan ada side story yang lain...

Arigatou untuk para reader yang masih setia membaca fic ini... XD *nunduk-nunduk*

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	11. The Warm Snow

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *teriak penuh putus asa*

Sebelum Rangiku bertemu Toushiro dan mengajaknya masuk ke akademi, sebenarnya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat Toushiro masih sangat kecil.

Tetapi sayangnya mereka berdua tidak ada yang mengingat kejadian itu.

**The Warm Snow**

Salju putih perlahan berjatuhan dengan anggun dari langit kelabu khas musim dingin.

Entah kenapa... Setiap melihat gumpalan putih itu berjatuhan, aku merasakan perasaan sedih yang teramat. Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah lubang hitam di dalam dadaku. Suatu yang hilang... sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berharga bagiku.

Aku melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna pink disekitar leherku –hadiah yang kudapat dari Gin di hari ulang tahunku, dan melangkahkan kakiku keatas hampar salju putih bagaikan permadani putih bersih.

Dingin... Aku membenci dinginnya tiap butiran salju putih yang menyentuh kulitku.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai membenci perasaan itu. Pada hal, dulu aku selalu menantikan turunnya salju bersama Gin setiap tahunnya.

Aku menantikan berdiri diatas padang salju dan mengadahkan wajahku menatap langit kelabu yang tenang –menanti salju yang lembut menyentuh wajahku. Aku sangat menyukai sensasi dingin yang di timbulkan saat gumpalan putih yang dingin dan lembut itu mencair diatas kulitku yang hangat.

Tetapi sekarang... setiap gumpalan salju yang menyentuh tubuhku terasa begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan Gin tak lagi disisiku saat salju pertama turun.

Ah... Aku ingat... Aku mulai membenci salju setelah hari aku kehilangan bayiku yang lahir di hari bersalju.

Dinginnya salju tiap salju yang menyentuh kulitku mengingatkanku pada perasaanku di hari itu. Hari dimana Gin memberitahuku bahwa bayi yang sudah lama kami nantikan kehadirannya meninggal, bahkan sebelum aku menyentuh dan melihatnya. Dingin yang kurasakaan saat salju menyentuhku membuatku seakan-akan kembali ke saat itu. Membuatku merasakan perasaan yang sama yang aku rasakan waktu itu dan merasa hari itu terulang kembali.

Aku mencoba tak menghiraukan perasaan dingin tiap gumpalan salju putih menyentuh kulitku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah bar sake yang terletak di Junrinan, distrik satu Rokungai. Sake bisa membuat perasaanku membaik. Untuk sementara waktu aku akan bisa melupakan perasaan sedih karena kehilangan bagian dari diriku.

Di jalan, aku mendapati beberapa bocah mungil sedang bermain perang salju. Mereka terlihat bagaikan malaikat kecil di tengah salju putih. Suara tawa mereka terdengar bagaikan melodi lagu yang sangat indah –membuatku bertanya-tanya seperti apakah suara bayiku jika ia masih hidup sekarang ini? Apa mungin Gin mendengar suaranya sebelum ia meninggal? Kurasa aku harus bertanya kepadanya nanti.

Aku tersenyum ironis...

Dulu... setiap tanggal dimana bayiku lahir, aku selalu membayangkan bayiku masih hidup dan mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun kecil untuknya. Setiap kali aku membayangkannya, perasaanku menjadi bertambah sakit. Walau begitu, aku tidak pernah berhenti menghitung usianya setiap tahunnya. Andai ia masih hidup, pasti ia seumuran dengan bocah-bocah mungil itu.

Ketika aku hendak melanjutkan perjalananku, mataku terbelalak mendapati seorang peri salju duduk dikursi kayu dibawah pohon yang membeku tak jauh dariku. Ia memiliki rambut putih seputih salju dan mata besar berwarna emerald –berkilauan sangat indah bagaikan permata jamrud. Pipinya yang merona karena dingin nampak bagaikan appel fuji yang di petik di pagi berembun. Mulutnya mungil bagaikan boneka dan bibir berwarna pink bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura.

Setelah kuamati dengan seksama, aku menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah peri salju. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah kecil berambut putih dan bermata emerald yang sangat indah. Tetapi entah kenapa wajah bocah mungil itu nampak sedih menatap bocah-bocah lain yang sedang bermain.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian bocah mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, "Hai... namaku Rangiku. siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Toushiro..." jawabnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat lucu dan manis bagai madu.

"Toushiro? nama yang bagus..." kataku. Lalu aku tersenyum melihat wajah bocah mungil itu merona merah. Ternyata ia anak yang pemalu.

Toushiro berarti musim dingin... nama yang mencerminkan dirinya. Ia bagaikan musim dingin yang indah dan menangkan hati, bukan musim dingin yang kubenci.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku.

Bocah mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat salju yang menumpuk diatas kepalanya berterbangan. Aku tidak menyadari tumpukan salju diatas kepalanya sebelumnya karena warna rambutnya serupa dengan salju.

"Mereka tidak mau bermain denganku!" jawabnya sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang aneh." Jawabnya sambil menutupi rambut putihnya yang indah dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya –membuatku mengerutkan dahiku, "Mereka bahkan tidak mau mendekatiku karena itu. "

"Aku benci penampilanku." tambahnya.

Aku menghela nafasku, lalu memeluk pundak kecilnya dan membawanya kepangkuanku. Memeluk tubuh kecil bocah mungil ini, bagaikan sedang memeluk salju –lembut, kecil, dan dingin.

Ditengah udara yang membekukan tulang ini, tubuh mungil Toushiro terasa dingin, tetapi juga hangat disaat yang sama. Jantungnya berdegup menandakan ia hidup, dan setiap nafas yang dihembuskannya terasa begitu hangat di kulitku.

"Kau tidak aneh, Toushiro! Menurutku kau sangat indah bagaikan peri salju." kataku sesuai dengan apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan, "Mereka mengatakan hal itu pasti karena mereka iri karena dirimu begitu indah."

"Tapi... peri salju itu perempuan, dan aku ini anak laki-laki." Katanya sambil melembungkan pipinya dengan imut.

"Benarkah? " tanyaku. Aku terpana dengan jawaban pintar bocah mungil ini, "Aku rasa tidak semua peri salju itu perempuan!"

"Buh... tetap saja aku tidak suka!" katanya sambil melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dadanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan pipinya menggembung tambah besar.

'Anak ini pintar.' pikirku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terbesit dalam benakku.

Aku menggelitiki pinggang bocah mungil di pangkuanku hingga membuatnya tertawa keras. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti melodi lagu terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Setelah puas, barulah aku berhenti. Aku tersenyum, bocah mungil ini terlalu imut sampai aku tidak bisa tidak menggodanya. Andai saja bocah mungil ini adalah anakku...

Aku membenamkan wajahku di rambut putihnya yang lembut bagaikan salju. Ia berbau seperti musim dingin di pagi hari, "Kau tidak aneh Toushiro! kau sangat indah!" bisikku.

"Aku tidak mau disebut indah. Itu seperti anak perempuan." Katanya. Ia masih tertawa lembut dan memegang pinggangnya.

"Lalu kau mau disebut seperti apa, Toushiro?" tanyaku sambil memainkan rambut putihnya di antara jariku.

"Aku mau disebut keren!" katanya lugas sambil kembali melipat kedua tanggan kecilnya di depan dada kecilnya dan mengangkat dadanya dengan bangga. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku tertawa keras dengan sikap imut bocah mungil di pangkuanku ini.

Toushiro kembali melembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Ha... ha...ha... iya kau sangat keren, Toushiro! Kau pria terkeren yang pernah aku temui." Kataku di antara tawaku. Berada di dekatnya membuatku sangat bahagia. Andai benar dia anakku...

Aku melihat Toushiro meniup-niup telapak tangan kecilnya –mencari kehangatan. Aku kemudian mengerutkan dahiku menyadari kimono lusuh berwarna hijau muda yang dikenakannya begitu tipis. Kemudian aku melepaskan syal pinkku dan melilitkannya di lehernya yang membuat mata emeraldnya membesar karena terkejut.

"Itu untukmu..." kataku sambil tersenyum. Kurasa Gin tidak akan keberatan jika aku memberikannya kepada bocah mungil ini.

"T-terima kasih." Katanya malu-malu. Tangan kecilnya menggapai syal pink di lehernya, "Bau ibu." gumamnya.

Entah aku harus marah karena ia secara tidak langsung menyebutku seperti ibu-ibu atau tidak. Tetapi yang ia katakan memang benar. Aku memang seorang ibu... seorang ibu yang kehilangan anakknya yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat dan sentuh.

"Shiro-chan..." tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat memanggilnya. Kemudian mata Toushiro berbinar senang, "Momo-neechan!" kata Toushiro senang. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu adalah kakak perempuannya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak gadis kecil itu.

"Iya..." jawab Toushiro sambil kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Rambut putihnya yang bagaikan salju bergerak naik turun.

"Sampai jumpa Toushiro." kataku sambil mencium keningnya.

Setelah itu Toushiro turun dari kursi kayu, berlari menuju kakak perempuannya dan memeluknya. Ia kembali menatapku dan melambaikan tangan kecilnya kepadaku, "Sampai jumpa kakak!" katanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Ah... melihat senyumnya membuat perasaanku menjadi hangat. Aku merasa jadi tidak ingin pergi minum lagi.

Kemudian aku mengadahkan wajahku dan menatap langit kelabu –menikmati tiap gumpalan putih lemut dan dingin yang mendarat di wajahku dan tersenyum. Aku tidak membenci salju lagi.

Tidak semua salju itu terasa dingin. Aku telah menemukannya... salju yang membuat perasaanku menjadi hangat bernama Toushiro.

~H~

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
